Aura Cycle: Book 1: The Aura Awakens
by PrincessKatniss02
Summary: When young Ike finds an egg-like gemstone in the woods while hunting, little does he know it will set him on the course of an adventure like no other, filled with magic, mythical beasts, and conspiracies. (Yes, this is Eragon with Smash Bros characters.) Rated T due to paranoia.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everybody! This is PK2 here, with ****another ****new fanfiction that I will totally not abandon after one chapter like I do all my other fanfictions! (Seriously, I am trying to drag my other fanfictions out of the depths of neglect, but lack of time IS lack of time.) This particular fanfiction is a retelling of the **_**heavily **_**underrated fantasy book series **_**Inheritance Cycle **_**WITH Smash Bros characters! If you haven't read Inheritance Cycle yet, you should probably read that first, but the series is really big so… yeah. ON WITH THE FANFICTION!**

**Oh yeah, disclaimer. I don't own Smash Bros or else Wolf would be in SSB4! I am fine with not owning Inheritance Cycle though since it's basically flawless. **

The wind coursed through the air, bearing the scent that would change history. The tall gray skinned demon raised his head up to the night sky and inhaled. He almost flinched in surprise. They _were _around the area! Or was it a trick…? He reviewed the scenarios, then turned behind him and ordered "Spread out behind the rocks. Get rid of the intruders… or die doing so."

Behind him, twelve Koopas shifted themselves into position. They looked like turtles with brutish, dragon-like claws and fangs and gigantic hands that looked like they could break a diamond statue. As they breathed out, small puffs of fire lit up the night sky. The monsters scurried into the dark, snorting as they found rocks to hide behind. Soon the rustling quieted and the mountain range night was still again.

The demon stepped carefully over a stone and looked up at the cloudy sky. The starless night would have been too dark for a human to see, but the demon was, of course, no human, and the darkness was to him like a summer morning was to a young boy. He was quieter than any animal could manage, a sickle that could rival Kronos's in his hand. The weapon was thinner than a twig, but as strong as diamond.

The Koopas could not see as well as this entity, and they fumbled in the darkness, struggling to clasp on their rocks. An eagle soared past, it's screech cutting through the night like a knife cutting through butter. The Koopas stiffened and didn't relax until the bird passed by. Then they positioned themselves again. One nearly tripped over a pebble as they did so. The demon snarled in annoyance, and the Koopas curled up in terror. He compressed his repulsion- the beasts smelled like burning metal- and turned back. To him, the Koopas were his slaves, nothing more than that.

The demon had to bite his long tongue in order to suppress his impatience as the night nearly became day. The scent must have strayed a long way from the "prey". He did not let the Koopas move or warm themselves. He prohibited those activities for himself as well, and he kneeled behind a particularly large boulder, watching the spiral pathway. Another gush of wind blew through the air- this time, the scent was much stronger. The demon licked his lips in excitement.

"Get ready." The demon whispered, his body trembling with the rousing joy of the hunt. Much pain and several plans had brought him here; he would _not _let himself go now.

The Koopas' amber eyes brightened to a reddish-orange color, and they bashed their claws together in excitement. Ahead of them, the demon heard the scratching of claws on the stone. Thin silhouettes appeared out of the brightening darkness and advanced down the rocky pathway.

Three brown griffins and the beings who were riding on them trotted unsuspectingly towards the ambush. Their heads were held up with pride, and the clothes that they wore could have only been afforded by royals.

The first rider was an angel- literally. He had white wings, spiky brown hair, and light blue eyes. On his right shoulder he had a bow and arrows slung, and there was a belt around his waist that had a pair of orbitars clipped to it. The last rider was an angel as well. He looked exactly like the first, except he had black hair, red eyes, and a staff instead of orbitars.

In between the angels rode a blonde, agile looking lady, who surveyed her surroundings with pride. Her sharp blue eyes held a commanding force within them. She, unlike her companions, was not an angel, but her beauty could have matched- or even surpassed- most angel women. Slung on her shoulder was a whip, on her back a Taser-like gun was attached. She carried in her lap a leather drawbag, which her eyes frequently darted back to as if to ensure that it was okay.

The brown-haired angel asked the woman something inaudible, and the woman answered with the authority of a queen. The two angels switched places, the black-haied one now leading. The passed the demon's hiding place and the first five Koopas with a lack of suspicion.

The demon was imagining the pride of victory when the wind current, rotten with the burnt metal-Koopa scent, shifted towards the angels and the woman. The griffins snarled and swiveled their heads towards the rocks. The riders stiffened, glanced at each other, and steered the griffins towards the end of the path. The woman's griffin rode off the fastest, leaving the angels in the dust.

The Koopas took this as the signal to attack. They leaped out from behind the rocks and released streams of fire from their nostrils. The demon leaped out from behind the rock and yelled **"Barzuul!"**

A bolt of the impurest magic was released from the demon's hand towards the woman, almost turning the dawn back into midnight. It struck the griffin, and the animal collapsed with a painful shriek, smacking into the ground headfirst. The woman leaped off the noble steed with elflike grace, landed on both feet, then attempted to signal to the angels.

The combination of the Koopas' fire, fangs, and claws overpowered the angels in the speed of light. They collapsed and fell of the griffins' backs, blood streaming around the rocks. The Koopas prepared for a feast, but the demon screeched "Get the lady, you useless fools!" The Koopas grunted and charged down the trail.

The woman advanced towards the angels with tears in her eyes. She quickly confirmed their deaths, and then fled downwards trail with curses at the Koopas. The beasts followed her.

While the Koopas destroyed the rocks with a simple step, the demon leaped from rock to rock and landed on a ledge. From there he could see the entire trail. He raised his hand and yelled, "**Hatazu Atisfal!" **and a quarter mile of the trail evaporated into dust. He then proceeded to blow up the trail until all that remained was a large oval of smooth rock. Satisfied, the demon leaped off the ledge and returned to the hunt.

The smooth area was free of obstacles and the hunt became a lot easier. Just then, the demon heard shouts and screams. He turned around just in time to see four Koopas fall dead, mortally wounded by the woman's Taser-gun. He then saw the woman attempt to escape, but the remaining eight Koopas surrounded her and blocked her in. The demon approached her, allowing her to realize her choices, then yelled "_**GET THE DRAWBAG!"**_

The Koopas closed in, but not before the woman unzipped the drawbag and lifted out a blue and black-striped egg-like gemstone. She then began to mutter an incantation. Desperate, the demon howled "**Barzuul!**" and the strip of dark magic flew. But it was too late, as a violet light enveloped the gemstone-and then the gemstone vanished.

The demon howled in anger. He stalked forward, flinging away his sickle in burning rage. The weapon stuck itself into the stone with ease. The demon shot eight beams of dark magic and killed the remaining Koopas instantly, then he ripped his sickle free and looked over the woman.

Her beauty, which would have mesmerized even the gods, did not make him bat an eye. He confirmed that the gemstone was gone, then slung her over his shoulder and stomped back up the mountain.

He created a trail for himself over the smooth rock, but what wasn't part of the trail her let crumble away.

**Ahh… Finally done! That was a lot of fun. But, let's play a little guessing game, shall we? Who are the demon, angels, and woman described here? Winner gets cookie! And with that, see you later, everybody1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, good day to you people out there! It's PK2, back with another chapter of Aura Cycle! First I would like to give thanks to the one reviewer, SSJ2BlazeSG! You won ¾ of the cookie promised! (The demon is not Bowser; the Koopas in this story just resemble him) Second, I forgot to mention that the previous chapter was the prologue, so here is where we meet our main character! And let's get into this!**

**Oh, disclaimer? I'm too lazy, so I kidnapped Luigi to do it for me.**

**Luigi: P…PK2 does not o…own Smash Bros or e…else Sceptile w…would be a newcomer for S…SSB4!**

Ike knelt at the edge of the murky swamp, and then proceeded to check the hoofprints. From his experience, he knew that the unicorn herd had arrived in the swamp a little over an hour ago. His target, a blind, slightly smaller male unicorn, was still with its herd. Ike was surprised that the creature had managed to make it this far without a dragon or eagle hunting it down.

The sky was dark but cloudless, and a slight wind rustled the vines surrounding the swamp. A nearly invisible crescent moon passed by, adding futile light to the surroundings. A fog scuttled along the ground, a little thicker than a miniature marshmallow.

Ike was seventeen, just one year shy of manhood. Thick dark blue eyebrows perched above his equally blue eyes. His clothes were falling apart from his work. A small wooden dagger was cleverly sheathed in his pant pocket, and a leather skin protected his elm bow from the vicious fog.

The unicorns had led him into the Underworld, which despite its name, was a thick forest with swamps plastered throughout like ink stains that bordered the land of Smashville. Many times, the stories and people that came from it were signs of bad luck. Ike, however, didn't fear the Underworld, and he was the only hunter in Ylisse who would dare trek into its mazelike foresets.

His hunt had lasted for five days so far, and only a quarter of his food remained. He _had _to kill this unicorn today or he would have to return home empty-handed. His uncle and cousin (as well as himself) were in dire need of meat for winter and could not to purchase it in Ylisse.

Ike stood in the silhouette of the moon, then brushed past the vines and headed to a patch of rowan trees where he knew the herd would rest. The shadows of the leaves swayed, playing peek-a-boo with the sky. Having memorized the way, he did not care to check the tracks.

At the rowan patch, Ike pulled his bow out of its case, then nocked an arrow it with a lack of doubt. The shadows of the unicorns showed around the trees; about forty motionless bodies. The unicorn Ike wanted was at the edge of a tree; it kept on opening and closing its eyes from the confusion of blindness.

Ike slowly stepped forward, keeping the bow at ready. It had taken him five days to reach this point. Ike took a breath of preparation-and the night spilt apart with an explosion.

The herd leaped away at the speed of light. Ike lunged forward with them and unleashed his last-resort arrow. It missed by barely a centimeter and continued off with a screech. Ike swore in anger and spun around, nocking another arrow just in case.

The rowan patch had been turned into a smoking crater. The area burned with a stench of burnt garlic. Smack-dab in the center of the crater lay a round gemstone.

Ike cautiously checked for danger, but there was none. Cautiously, he put his bow down and wandered into the crater. The moon grew brighter as he meandered up to the gemstone. Ike poked it with his dagger, and then jumped back. The gemstone didn't move, so he warily picked it up.

Truth be told, the gemstone looked more like an egg. But it had the beauty and sheen of a gemstone. The flawless surface was mainly blue, with black stripes coursing throughout. At the base there was a small patch of tan. The stone was smoother than a heavily polished block of gold, and was about one foot tall and half a foot wide, though it felt a little heavy for its size.

As pretty as Ike found the stone, he also found it scary. _Who sent this stone here? What is its purpose?_ Then a scarier thought occurred to him: _Was I destined to find this stone, or was it just chance? _ If there was one thing that Ike knew, it was to treat magic and its users with respect.

_But, what should I do with the stone? _It was heavy, and it might be dangerous. He almost dropped it, but then Ike thought: _It could probably pay for the winter's meat supply! _He slipped the stone into his pack and headed back.

The rowan patch was too exposed, so Ike headed over to a sycamore clearing close to it. After having a measly dinner of stale bread and slightly rotten cheese, Ike dozed off, wondering about the day's events.

**Ah, done! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and see you soon, everybody!**


End file.
